


Trigger (Soundtrack)

by MiaCooper



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s05e26 Equinox, Other, Playlist, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaCooper/pseuds/MiaCooper
Summary: Playlist to accompanyTrigger, because what gets you in the mood quicker than badass female vocalists singing about AngrySex™. (Explicit language warning)





	Trigger (Soundtrack)

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a pretty clear theme in this playlist: women with gritty, husky voices (barring a couple of vocal outliers) singing about being flawed and complicated and vulnerable and ultimately powerful. Remind you of anyone?

Soundtrack | **Trigger**

_Track listing_  
  
  
**MILCK** | Monster

She is made of skeletons  
I tried to bury long ago  
Her fingers always on the trigger  
Oh, no, no, no  
All I see  
Is a monster in me  
  
  
**Amy Winehouse** | You Know I'm No Good

You shrug and it's the worst,  
Who truly stuck the knife in first  
I cheated myself,  
Like I knew I would,  
I told you I was trouble,  
You know that I'm no good  
  
  
**Jaira Burns** | Burn Slow

Contact high from the way you act  
Makes me forget the rails and go off track  
Once we let go, no turning back  
Damn, this feelin' pushes me to the max  
  
  
**Elliphant** | Love Me Badder

I fire fire bullets  
For you, man  
You take them take them  
Bullets for me  
In the fire fire walking  
To you man  
Cut me deep, sweet bleeding  
We got bad love  
  
  
**Halsey** | Castle

Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used  
If you wanna break these walls down, you’re gonna get bruised  
And now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it  
  
  
**Lorde** | Everybody Wants To Rule The World

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you  
So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
  
  
**The Macy Kate Band** | Radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
  
  
**MS MR** | Hurricane

Nights like this  
I become afraid  
Of the darkness in my heart  
Hurricane  
Make ash and leave the dust behind  
  
  
**Anne-Marie** | Breathing Fire  
  
So we fuck and we fight  
In our blood, in our bones and we know it's alright  
And we bark and we bite  
We are all animals and we know that it's alright  
We pull the trigger tight  
  
  
**Dua Lipa** | Hotter Than Hell

He calls me the devil  
I make him wanna sin  
Every time I knock, he can't help but let me in  
Must be homesick for the real  
I'm the realest it gets  
You probably still adore me  
With my hands around your neck  
  
  
**Elle King** | Ex's  & Oh's

I get high, and I love to get low  
So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll  
You know that's how the story goes  
  
  
**Susanne Sundfør** | Delirious  
  
I hope you got a safety net  
'Cause I'm gonna push you over the edge  
The strangest thing, deliberate  
Done with intent, without repent  
  
  
**Fiona Apple** | Criminal  
  
Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I want to suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin  
  
  
**Lana Del Rey** | Blue Jeans  
  
You fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know  
That love is mean, and love hurts  
But I still remember that day we met  
  
  
**Concrete Blonde** | Everybody Knows  
  
Everybody knows the war is over  
Everybody knows the good guys lost  
Everybody knows the fight was fixed  
The poor stay poor, the rich get rich  
That's how it goes  
Everybody knows  
  
  
**Aurora** | Believer  
  
I let the bullets fly, I let them rain  
My look, my love, my god, they came from pain  
  
  
**Ruelle** | The Other Side  
  
Is it fair, or is it fate?  
No one knows  
The stars choose their lovers, save my soul  
It hurts just the same  
And I can't tear myself away  
  
  
**Highasakite** | Out Of Order  
  
I'm in his doorway but he's not there  
I try to whisper his name like a broken prayer  
I'm at a payphone waiting on hold  
I am a runaway child, I'm out of order  
  
  
**Röyksopp** | Running To The Sea  
  
And the river flows beneath your skin  
Like savage horses kept within  
And all is wasted in the sand  
Like breaking diamonds with your hand


End file.
